Secrets
by RinSohma2988
Summary: This is a story following the lives of three girls, Mai, Tiantida and Inuyasha. It also follows their boyfriends, Haru, G-Dragon and Momiji. Tiantida and Inuyasha are from America, Minnesota to be specific. Mai though she was too, but she's been told she was Inuyasha's sister, Akito's sister, and Kana's daughter, her father being Hatori. But, which lie is the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Again

A pair of sparkling brown eyes and long black hair touching her waist came through the gate door. She ran so fast knowing she would have a good time. There was a girl with eyes, the color of the ocean with long blonde hair down to her waist sitting in the Japanese style home in Karuizawa, Japan. The brown eyed girl knocked 3 times on the door.

"Come in!" The blue eyed girl yelled standing suddenly.

"Mai!"

"Tiantida!"

"G-Dragon got me a tree with sparkling blue lights saying 'I love you!' You should have seen it!"

"Haru got me a giant stuffed bear!"

"I can't believe it! Your eyes got even more blue!"

"Well, you figure we haven't seen each other since the last day of 8th grade! And now we are going into high school in Japan!"

"I know! Since I went to Lao and you stayed here we couldn't see each other!"

"I just noticed you got a tan!"

"YES! It was so sunny in Laos!"

"Really? I told you to bring me!"

"Sorry, I didn't have enough money..."

"It's alright, while I was moving from Minnesota to here, I met these really cute twins! They helped me with unpacking! They had auburn hair and nice abs!"

"Really? Do they go to school near here?"

"No, they live by Ouran Academy."

"Oh, that's not close at all! I mean really Mai!"

"I know, but they were hot! You should have seen them, one of them had a sweet, soft voice and the other one got crabby a lot."

"At least they were cute!"

"So, are you ready to get your stuff unpacked here?"

"Yep! I have all my stuff in the moving truck, as soon as I saw this beautiful house I had to run!"

"Good, lets get moved in fully!"

_~3 hours later done unloading~_

"That was a lot of stuff!"

"Yea!"

"I'm going to start dinner for us and Inuyasha."

"Okay!"

She was a beautiful girl with river blue eyes and dirty blonde hair down to her lower back just longer than her big sisters.

"I'm home Mai! Hi Tiantida!"

"Hi!"

"So, why are you here T?"

"I live here now."

"Dinner's ready Tiantida and Inuyasha!"

They both walked into the kitchen, which was decorated with fans.

"I love how you decorated this Tiantida!" Mai said with excitement.

"Thanks, they are from my house back in Minnesota."

"Really? How come I didn't notice when we packed your stuff up?"

"Because I may have packed them before you came over.." Tiantida said with a face full of rice.

"Oh...okay!" Mai shouted with a face full of picked curry.

A man with white hair on the top, and black on the bottom Haru, a man with blonde hair Momiji, and a man with platinum blonde hair G-Dragon,rushed in the house.

"Whoa, guys, what's wrong?" the three girls said in unison.

"There is a tornado warning!" G-Dragon shouted grabbing Tiantida, his girlfriend out of her seat.

"Yea, we rushed over here as soon as Momiji picked up the house party cake." Haru shouted bringing Mai down stair to the bathroom which had no windows.

"Hey! Wait for us four!" Shouted Momiji, Inuyasha, Tiantida and G-Dragon.

"NO!" Haru shouted.

Rin knocked him on the head for saying that.

"HEY! What was that for!" Haru asked/exclaimed.

"Wait for them please, Momiji-kun is our cousin, Inuyasha is my sister and your cousin, and Tiantida and G-Dragon are my best friends other than you." Mai pointed out kissing Haru on the lips.

"WAIT THE FUCK UP!" They all shouted once again.

Haru slowed his pace to a walk.

{Did I mention their house was HUGE in the basement?}

"Thank you!" They all said panting.

The guys let the girls down just as they heard a knock on the door.

"SERIOUSLY!" All of them shouted at once rushing up the stairs.

"It's Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya! Let us in, we came with a gift from Ouran Academy!"

"Okay!" Mai shouted.

Mai unlocked the door, let them in then locked it again and they all rushed down stairs.

"So, what's the present?" Haru said as he put his arm around Mai.

"Just some welcome notes from the Host Club, and candy." said Hikaru.

"The candy is courtesy of Mitskuni Honinozuka." Kyoya added.

"Okay." Haru said.

_**~End of chapter 1-Meeting the Hosts~**_

_**What will happen next?**_

_**When will the tornado hit, or will it?**_

_**Will the live?**_

_**Comment:)**_


	2. Short Story for inbetween chapters XD

Meeting the Hosts

"Wait up you two!" a brown haired girl named Tohru Honda exclaimed.

"Sheesh! Go faster Tohru!" an orange haired guy named Kyo Sohma said.

*SCREECH*

"I'm sorry Ms. Honda, were we going too fast for you?" a gray haired boy named Yuki Sohma said.

"No, it's alright Yuki!" Tohru said.

Just then a black haired girl named Inuyasha Nakamori came up and asked where they were all bicycling to.

"Our new school stupid!" Kyo exclaimed.

Just then Mai Sohma came up on her skateboard and knocked Kyo on the head.

"SHEESH KYONICHI! BE NICE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" Mai shouted.

"Tiantida! Come on! Don't be scared of Kyon even though he rejected you!" Mai once again exclaimed.

"I DIDN'T REJECT HER!"

"YOU DID AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

This went on for about ten minutes.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tiantida Sysouchanh yelled at the top of her lungs.

"BUT HE REJECTED YOU!"

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T LIKE HIM! WE WERE GOOD FRIENDS BEFORE INUYASHA RUINED IT! GOD!"

_~Start of flashback~_

_It was a normal day after school and Tiantida was walking with her friend Inuyasha. _

"_What are you doing after school T?" _

"_I'm going to Kyon and Mai's house"_

_{They are siblings, nothing else, don't worry!} _

"_Oooooo! You like Kyonichi don't you!"_

"_NO WAY!"_

_~End of flashback~_

Just then while just about everybody was busy yelling in the street;

"Boys! There are some beautiful girls over there!" Tamaki Suoh said.

"Boss" Hikaru and Koaru Hitachiin said in unison.

"Yes homosexual twins?" Tamaki asked.

"DON'T CALL US THAT! Oh yeah and stop acting like a PERVERT!" Hikaru and Koaru exclaimed.

"I am not acting like a pervert! Daddy! Their being mean!" Tamaki whined.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mommy." Kyoya Ootori said.

"Who are they Daddy?" Tamaki asked.

"That is Kyo, Yuki, and Mai Sohma, Inuyasha Nakamori, and Tiantida Sysouchanh. Why?" Kyoya answered politely

"HEY! HEY YOU 5!" Tamaki yelled.

*They all stop arguing and look back*

"Who are all those guys with the girl back there?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Oh, I heard about them, they supposed to give us a tour of Ouran Academy." Tiantida answered.

"Yea, I saw them back in Minnesota once. It's a good thing we learned Japanese and Laos. I mean that trip to Lao was pretty fun!" Mai exclaimed.

*All of the sudden the Hosts come up and start introducing themselves*

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, leader and founder of the Host Club"

"I'm Kyoya Ootori, Vice President of the Host Club"

"We are Hikaru and Koaru Hitachiin, can you guess which one of us is Hikaru?"

"I'm Mitskuni Honinozuka, I'm actually 17 years old, but I look really young. But you can call me Hunni!"

"I'm Takashi Morinozuka you can call me Mori."

"Yeah whatever." Kyo said.

"Hello, I'm Yuki Sohma, that is my cousin Kyo."

"What's up? I'm Mai Sohma."

"Hello, I'm Tiantida Sysouchanh."

"I'm Inuyasha Nakamori!"

"Hello, sorry, I couldn't catch up with these idiots!"

*Hosts have sad looking faces*

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"Are you a woman?" a very handsome blonde haired boy with a bunny backpack asked Haruhi.

"Oh, by the way I'm Momiji Sohma."

"What's up?" a familiar voice said. It was none other than Haru Sohma.  
>"I'm not a girl!" Haruhi said in a squirmiest voice.<p>

"Yeah you are" Haru said as him and everyone else got off their bikes at Ouran Academy.

"Hey babe." Haru said to Mai.

"Hey Hun!" Mai said kissing Haru on the lips.

"Hi Inuyasha!" said Momiji kissing his girlfriend on the lips.

"Hey baby!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Where is he!" Tiantida exclaimed.

"When was he supposed to come?" Mai asked.

"A fucking hour ago!" Tiantida said mad with rage.

"Sorry I'm late!" G-dragon said running up to Tiantida kissing her on the lips.

"Don't worry! Just don't make us wait again!"

{Yes, I know G-Dragon is from Big Bang!}

"Yes, yes, kiss kiss, now please, let's get going!" Kyoya said with an unpleasant tone of voice.

"Kyoya, brother! What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked her brother.

"BROTHER!" Everyone was a little surprised can you tell?

"Tell you later at home."

_An hour later the tour of Ouran was done._

_~Back at Kyoya and Inuyasha's house…~_

"Why were you so mad at Ouran?" Inuyasha asked while completing her registration form for Ouran.

"Everyone else is so lucky! Tamaki has Haruhi, Mori has Renge, Hunni has Rin, you have Momiji, Tiantida has G-Dragon, and Mai has Haru!" Kyoya ranted.

"I don't see why you're jealous!" Inuyasha exclaimed as she got done finishing her registration form.

"You wouldn't understand! You're not the youngest child!"

"Yea I would dumbass! I am the youngest!"

"Oh yes, I do suppose you are…"

"Well duh!"

~Back at Mai's house with Tiantida~

"I wonder why Kyoya Senpai was so mad earlier." Mai asked why slurping her smoothie from Jamba Juice.

"Who knows….it's Kyoya Senpai!" Tiantida said jokingly while watching Yuki and Kyo try to cook.

"You dumbass! You put way too much water in the rice!" Kyo said with fury.

"No, I got the rice and YOU got the water, you stupid cat!" Yuki said totally ignoring the fact that he really did get the water.

"You know, it really is fun watching them Tiantida!"

"Yea, I really should be going, it's getting dark." Tiantida said looking outside secretly knowing she had a dinner date with G-Dragon.

"Yea, it is, well meet you here to go to Ouran, we are allowed to wear anything we want, Inuyasha talked to Senpai about it." Mai said knowing that she had to meet up with Haru in 5 minutes.

"Okay, bye! Tiantida yelled running across the yard.

"Hey Tiantida!" G-Dragon exclaimed.

"Hey babe, let's go!" Tiantida said very hurriedly.

~Back with Mai, Kyon, and Yuki~

"I can't get ready in 5 minutes!" Mai said while doing her hair.

"What's so important about tonight Mai?" Yuki asked his cousin.

"Haru and I are going to dinner tonight!" Mai yelled from the bathroom.

"So? Who cares about that damn Haru anyways?" Kyo asked.

"He's my boyfriend dumbass!" Mai yelled.

"Hey, anybody in here?" Haru called from the doorway.

"Yes, come in Haru." Yuki said while serving rice to Kyo.

"I'LL GET IT MY SELF DANM RAT!" Kyo yelled from the fridge.

"Whatever stupid cat." Yuki said.

"Is Mai here?" Yes, she's in her room getting ready.

*Haru went upstairs to Tohru's old room*

"You in here Mai?"

"Yea, I'm just finishing putting my make-up on."

*Haru walks in*

"Wipe all that crap off your face, you look beautiful without it."

"Thanks babe!" Mai said blushing.

"You're welcome." Haru said kissing Mai on the forehead.

*Mai wipes all the make-up off her face*

"Let's go."

~Tiantida and G-Dragon~

"Where are we going?" Tiantida asked.

"Just to the park…" G-Dragon answered.

~Back Kyoya's~

"These rice balls are really good, Kyoya, you really are getting better at cooking!" Inuyasha said stuffing her face. {LOL}

"Are you just trying to make me feel better?" Kyoya asked with a face of wonder.

"No I'm not!" Inuyasha said still stuffing her face.

~Back with Tiantida and G-Dragon~

"We are here, open your eyes" G-Dragon said to Tiantida.

"Wow, this isn't just a park…IT'S A SPARKLY PARK!" Tiantida screamed looking at the lights in the trees.

*Face palm*

"Look at what the tree says Tiantida…"

"Oh my God! I love you too G-Dragon!"

*They start kissing*

"It truly is beautiful!" Tiantida said still looking at the tree.

"Yea, thank Mai for helping hang the lights!"

"I will!"

~2 hours later~

*G-Dragon and Tiantida sitting on a bench*

"I should be going now…."

"Ok babe"

"Thanks for the present!"

"Yep"

*Tiantida walks away*

"The first thing in her mind is 'It's so sparkly!' that is my girlfriend after all…" G-Dragon whispered to himself, "I forgot to tell her that these lights would never be taken down….oops, oh well"

~Back to Mai and Haru's date"

*Haru is sitting on a bench and Mai has her head on his lap*

"Thanks for the dinner Haru! It was delicious!"

"You're welcome Mai, thanks for loving me."

*Mai gets concerned and sits up by Haru*

"Who wouldn't love you?"

"Rin, and just about every other girl in my old school"

"Rin, well that's Rin for you, and every other girl, they're crazy!"

"I know that part, but, how did you come to love me?"

"I had loved you since we were little, then you moved away, then you came back and started to date Rin, why else do you think when it was ending the year of the horse, starting the year of the rooster we refused to dance? That's the first time Akito had truly hospitalized me." Mai explained.

By now Haru was looking a little worried too.

"So, it was my fault you got hospitalized?"

*Mai grabbed Haru's hands*

"It was not your fault at all babe!"

"Yes it was! If I had stayed here that wouldn't have happened! Why didn't you tell me you loved me before I went! If you would have told me!"

_~Start of flashback~_

_~4 years ago~_

"_Well, I should get going now…"_

"_Don't go Haru! How will I get my messages to the main house?" Shigure pleaded._

"_Why do I stic__k around you then?" Hatori asked sarcastically._

"_Oh, your here Hari...? Haha, just kidding around!" Shigure said jokingly. _

"_I LOVE YOU HARU!" Mai said too late as Haru got on a plane._

_Mai cried for hours then fell asleep._


	3. Chapter 3

Trouble & Such

"Well, let's try to have fun..." Mai said.

"Yeah, G-Dragon doesn't have to think for himself yet, in a few years he will though." Haru replied.

"Haru! You said you would help with these bags asshole!" Hiro yelled.

"Shut the hell up Hiro! Stop bossing people around like your 18!" Kyo said appearing in the doorway.

"Both of you be quiet! We must get these bags to the rooms before sundown!" Ritsu said starting to freak out.

"I'm coming, don't get too worked up you guys." Haru said waving G-Dragon over to help.

"Damn! How much do girls need!" G-Dragon yelled.

"Alot, we are staying for 2 months." Haru said.

"Fuck! I need to go shopping if we are staying for 2 months!" Mai and Tiantida said at the same time.

"We will take you!" Ayame said appearing like Kyo.

"Yes, Hari, Aya, and I will take you 3 girls shopping." Shigure said spinning the keys around his fingers.

"Okay!" Tiantida said standing with her purse full of money.

"Let's go! Wait. Shouldn't we wake Inuyasha up?" Mai said standing up.

"I'm up." Inuyasha said sitting up.

"Okay, girls, let's go!" Shigure said waving out the door.

"You three wait in the car." Hatori said blankly.

The three girls went and were in the car talking.

"Are you sure this will work Haru?" Ayame said with a straight face.

"Yes Ayame. If we keep them out for at least 2 hours Akito will see they are not here, we are going to hide the girls' stuff where Akito refuses to go, the attic. Then she will leave and you can come back." Haru replied putting bags into the elevator.

"Let's not keep the girls waiting too long, let's go." Hatori said grabbing Aya and Shigure by the arms.

"Yay! We can finally go shopping!" Inuyasha said buckling her seat belt.

"Yes, let's go girls and boys!" Shigure said with enlightenment.

"Yay!" the three girls said as the car started rolling.

~Back at the resort~

"Ahh, she's just on time..." Haru said ducking out of a doorway.

"If you need me I'll be in me and Mai's room." Haru finished.

"Okay Haru." Hiro said washing his hands.

"Remember you two, no acting like you two are dating." Ritsu said to Hiro and Kisa.

"Yep!" Kisa said kissing Hiro on the lips quick.

"I'm here, where is something I can drink?" Akito asked quietly.

"Here Akito. Please enjoy."Ritsu said to Akito(duh)

"Please, tell me why you are still cross dressing?"  
>Akito asked turning her head towards Ritsu.<p>

"It makes me feel more comfortable." Ritsu answered.

~We all know what happens when Akito gets mad~

"NO! THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE! WE DON'T CROSS DRESS!" Akito yelled while throwing Ritsu into a wall.

"HELP!" Ritsu yelled going into the fetal position.

"AKITO! STOP!" Kureno yelled while holding Akito back.

"NO! WE DON'T CROSS DRESS!" Akito yelled once again.

"I DON'T SEE WHY NOT YOU BASTARD! YOU CROSS DRESSED FOR YEARS!" Haru yelled while holding Akito back with the help of Kureno.

"I DID IT FOR THE SAKE OF THE FAMILY!" Akito yelled finally giving up.

"Master Akito, please let me get you into a warm bath." Ri said helping Akito up and showing her to a nice bath.

"Ritsu, are you okay?" G-Dragon asked.

"Yes, once Hari gets back he can help me, for the time being though, make sure that Akito gets out of here soon." Ritsu said while fixing his hair.

"Ummmm, we are back, what the hell happened here?" Mai said coming back with about 30 shopping bags on a cart.

"Yea, I was wondering what happened." Tiantida said coming back with 30 bags on a shopping cart.

"Wow, what happened here?" Inuyasha said coming back with 25 bags on a cart.

"Is that all the shopping bags?" Haru asked cleaning up a broken vase.

"Yep, we had tons of money." Mai asked starting to go over to Ritsu.

"Ritsu, you're bleeding!" Mai said going to get a rag and band aids.

"I AM!" Ritsu said starting to freak out.

"Calm down Ritsu, remember, deep breaths, in out in out." Tiantida said calming Ritsu down.

"Okay, I'm calm." Ritsu said with relief.

By now, Tiantida had already cleaned and bandaged his wound.

"Done!" Tiantida said walking back to Mai and Inuyasha.

"So, what happened?"

"Um, can we speak in private Mai?" Haru asked pulling her away.

"Okay, I guess so..." Mai said going with him.

They walked to the room they would share while they were at the Hot Spring for a couple months.

"Nothing is wrong, lets just go outside and go in the hot spring and relax.

"Okay, can we get the others?"

"No, they will be fine, it is our alone time together."

"Okay Haru."

They both stripped down to nothing and wrapped towels around themselves and went to a hot spring where nobody could find them. A hot spring only they knew about.

"I remembered when we first found this place with Rin, but of course Rin had to move to America so I could come to Japan." Mai said while getting in the water.

"Yea, we used to come here for the summer and say we were going to the forest but we were here instead." Haru added.

They sat by each other and of course started making out like crazy.

"Who says I went to America?" Rin asked coming out of the bushes in her uniform for college.

"Didn't I get you on a plane?" Haru asked breaking their kiss and he looked at Rin.

"Well, yes, but at the halfway point I said I was homesick. And came back to the Sohma compound and just hid for four years." Rin said sitting on a rock by Haru's head.

"Oh, you played little miss ditch, I see." Mai said starting to swim around a little.

"I was just about to say that babe." Haru said winking at Mai.

"You know what they say, great minds think alike." Mai replied.

"So, Haru, you're with this tramp now?" Rin asked almost kissing Haru.

"Get away from my boyfriend!" Mai said pushing Rin out of the way just as her lips were one centimeter away from his lips.

"He was mine first!" Rin said taking her boots and socks off.

"Yea but he's mine now and you're not getting him back!" Mai said sitting by Haru.

"Now now you two! Rin, I thought I loved you at one point in my life but we had an awful on and off relationship and you're older then me and I couldn't deal with it. Mai and I have been dating for four years and they have been the best years of my life. Plus, she is younger then me so it's perfect" Haru said to Rin very rudely.

"Bitch! She will end up betraying you just like I did!" Rin said punching Haru in face.

"HARU! ARE YOU OKAY! LOOK WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID BITCH!" Mai said going and cleaning Haru's bloody nose with her towel.

"Babe, will you be okay?" Mai asked Haru when he woke up.

"Yea, I think, but what happened?" Haru asked rubbing his forehead.

"Rin punched you." Mai asked kissing him on the lips.

"She would." Haru added.

"We found you little hiding place Haru and Mai." Hatori said walking by grabbing Rin.

"Busted bitches!" Rin said while Hatori put hand cuffs on her.

"You're going to jail for punching Haru in the face." Hatori said.

"Oh well, it's in Japan, I can get out easily!" Rin shouted while getting in a taxi.

"No, I'm sorry Rin, you are going to jail in America in an all girls penitentiary." Hatori said walking away.

"We will leave you two alone! You don't think we didn't discovered this to?" Tiantida said with G-Dragon's arm around her.

They all left. They started kissing again. Mai broke their kiss and sat next to Haru.

"Why did you bring me here Haru? Please tell me the truth." Mai asked Haru desperately.

"We are all in danger because Akito is here and as you know Akito doesn't really like us, remember?" Haru said.

"Oh, I see now." Mai said looking away.

"What's wrong?" Haru said grabbing Mai's chin and turning her head towards him.

She still didn't look him in the eyes.

"Is this about Rin coming? I told you I don't have feeling for her anymore, you're the only girl I love."

"No, it's no that." Mai said with a single tear running down her face. "It's the fact that you lied to me why we came here, I don't think I can trust someone who lies to me." Mai finished, and taking Haru's towel and going inside.

"Can I please have a towel?" Haru said setting his head down.

"Here you go Haru." G-Dragon said appearing with a towel.

"What did I do wrong G-Dragon? I didn't want her to worry that we were in danger."

"I don't know, but if you want to make it up to her, wait a few days then surprise her with a fancy dinner or something."

"Thanks man, I'll try."

"Yep, anytime, let's go inside, it will start raining soon judging by the clouds."

They both started inside when they heard something in the bushes. Then all the sudden they see the host club run out of the bushes.

"Can we please stay here? It seems we got lost." Kyoya asked Haru.

"Sure, we will have Hiro and Ritsu get rooms ready for you, how many rooms will you need?" Haru asked opening the shoji style door.

"We will need 6 rooms." Haruhi said getting the stuff out of her hair.

"What about the other person?" G-Dragon said counting the hosts.

"We share a room!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Okay." G-Dragon said leading them to the front desk.

Kisa and Hiro are kissing when they some in and Ri and Ritsu are sleeping.

"Kisa, we need 6 rooms please." G-Dragon said pointing to the Host Club.

"Okay! Ritsu, please help the Hosts to their rooms!"

"Yep, I will help." Ritsu said getting up.

"Would you all like a private hot spring only available for the Hosts?" Ri asked them getting towels.

"Yes please, a separate one for Haruhi please, Tamaki and the twins won't have access to that one." Mori said with Hunni on his back.

"Okay, don't worry, we all know the secret!" Kisa added.

While they get settled into their rooms, why don't we check in with Tiantida and Mai?

"I can't believe he would lie to you Mai! You should have just asked me!"

"I don't know why I didn't, I

am not sure if Haru would even go out with me again, if he did, could I even trust him?" Mai asked while crying.

"Well, that depends on how you think of it." Tiantida said getting a box of Kleenex.

"If you think of it like he lied to you and what else could he be lying about way or think about it like I love him too much and can't bare to be without him way. How do you think of it?" Tiantida asked giving Mai a tissue.

Let's see how Inuyasha and Momiji are doing.

Ayame walks in on a sex scene with Momiji and Inuyasha.

"Oh my!" Ayame yelled as he started walking out of the room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Momiji and Inuyasha yelled getting under the covers.

"What happened uncle Aya!" Mai said running into the room with Tiantida.

"What's wrong Aya!" Tiantida said with an two ice cream cones in her hands.

"Aya!" Haru and G-Dragon said at almost the same time.

"It's nothing! Just walk the hell away!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Please just go away.." Momiji said quietly.

"Okay, see you two lovebirds later..." Mai said leaving the room with an ice cream cone.

"Lets go back to our room." Tiantida said while leaving.

Back to Tiantida and Mai's room.

"I think I'm finally over Haru!"

"Good! You want some ice cream?"

"Haru liked ice cream..."

"Get over him, he lied to you! He promised you something he couldn't keep!" Tiantida said.

Just then, Haru was going to come in, but stopped when he heard Tiantida talking, he waited outside the door.

"You gave him something that he threw back at you! He threw you love back and lied to you!"

"Yeah, I know.." Mai said through tears. "But I still love him, and even if I find another boyfriend, I will still love him and nobody else!" Mai continued grabbing a tissue.

"Damn! We went through about 8 boxes of tissue today!" Tiantida said looking at all the tissue paper around her and Mai.

"Yeah, but it isn't easy." Mai said wiping her tears away.

"Dinner!" A voice was heard form the kitchen.

" We're coming!" Tiantida yelled for her and Mai.

They go down stairs and run into Haru and G-Dragon.

"Let's go Mai..." Tiantida said pulling Mai down the stairs away from Haru.

"What's wrong with Mai?" Kisa said serving noodles up.

"Haru broke up with her." Tiantida said sitting down at the table.

"Mai was the best girlfriend for Haru, Rin was a little slutty and very mean!" Hiro said making rice balls.

"Tohru is coming for dinner tonight everyone!" Shigure shouted walking through the door.

"Not that asshole!" Kyo said slamming through a door.

"I hate Tohru! She is the one who took Yuki away from me!" Mai said bursting into tears again.

"He's all free now...Machi broke up with him." Kyo said sitting at the table.

"Really?" Mai asked.

"Yes, that's right." Yuki said coming in with a plate of rice balls.

"We are back from a walk!" Tamaki said strolling in with the hosts.

"Is dinner done already?" Haruhi asked with Tamaki's arm around her.

"Yes, you are just in time!" Kisa shouted from the kitchen. "Hiro, can you please count how many people will be here tonight?"

"Yes." Hiro said walking out of the kitchen.

"There will be twenty seven people eating." Hiro said walking back into the kitchen.

"Holy crap!" Tohru said walking in the door.

"Why is she here?" Akito said walking through a door with Shigure.

"I was invited by Shigure." Tohru said sitting down by Kyo.

"Are you still mad at me for running away Kyo?" Tohru asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes!" Kyo said walking back to his room.

"Is everyone still mad at me?" Tohru asked.

"DUH!" Everyone shouted a the same time.

"Oh...oh well! I'm here for dinner." Tohru said.

"I don't like you Tohru Honda." Akito said hiding her face.

"I know."

"Good."

"Well, dinner is served!" Kisa said handing bowls of rice out to everybody.

"Here are the rice balls." Hiro said putting a huge bowl of rice balls and stuff to out in the rice balls in the middle of the table.

"I'm not hungry.." Mai said pushing her food away.

"Please eat sissy." Kisa said going to sit on the side of Mai. Kisa acted like this when she was afraid.

"Can I eat in my room then?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, Tiantida, do you want to stay here? I will go up with Mai, you need a break." Kisa asked.

"Thank you Kisa." Tiantida said stuffing her face like normal.

Kisa and Mai took their bowls up stairs to their room they were sharing with Tiantida.

"I don't know why, but I just can't eat while I know that Haru is in the same room as me." Mai said while eating a rice ball with a pickled plum in it.

"Can I come in?" Haru asked while standing outside the door.

"I you want to I guess.." Mai said still eating the rice ball.

"Kisa, can you please step out of the room?" Haru asked sitting down by Mai.

"Okay, but if I come in and Mai is crying you better watch out since Mai is the sister of Akito.

"Yeah, I know." Haru said running his hand through his hair.

"Don't remind me! My own sister is trying to kill me!" Mai said spitting rice everywhere.

"Eww." Haru and Kisa said at the same time.

Kisa walked out of the room.

"I'm really sorry for lying to you Mai, I just didn't want you to worry."

"Well, I guess that is a good reason for lying.."

"Exactly. If you were worried you never would have had fun."

"I guess."

"Will you forgive me and go out with me again?"

"We can try it, I just don't want this relationship to end up like you and Rin."

"Good, I don't want you out of my life." Haru said as he pulled Mai close and out her head on his chest.

Haru noticed Mai was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy.."

Kisa then came in the room.

"YOU MADE HER CRY DAMN YOU!"

"It's alright Kisa, G-Dragon and I listened to the whole thing." Tiantida said walking in the room.

"Yea, they are back together, it's tears of joy." G-Dragon said with his arm around Tiantida.

"You two were watching them this whole time?" Hiro said coming in the room with a huge stack of towels.

"You were to,stupid..." Tiantida said looking at Hiro and grabbing a towel.

"I watched because they are my cousins."

"I don't care! Mai is my best friend!"

"Shut up both of you, they both haven't slept for days and they are asleep." Shigure said walking in quietly.

"Why couldn't they fall asleep Shigure-Ojiisan?" Kisa asked while putting some towels in her room.

"Because they love each other too much, it would be like you and Hiro breaking up and you would only cry and do nothing else." Shigure explained.

"Oh.." Kisa said walking out the door with Hiro's arm around her.

"Let's leave them alone and see if Akito stabbed anyone." Shigure said following everybody.

They were all in the dining room now eating. Akito did not stab anyone. Yet.

"Welcome back all of you..where are Haru and Mai?" Akito asked leaning on Shigure as he sat down.

"They had some stuff to work out." Hiro said sitting down.

"They are dating aren't they?"

"Yes, please don't hurt them though Akito." Kisa said hiding her face.

"I knew they were dating!" Tohru said while eating.

"Why are you still here Tohru?" Kyo said throwing a towel at her.

"Because Shigure was nice and invited me!"

"Please, get out Tohru." Akito warned her.

"Fine, I will be going!"

"Thank fucking God!" Kyo said said eating.

"Will Mai and Haru be coming down?" Akito asked still leaning on Shigure.

"They are asleep, they were tired." Kisa said with her hand on Hiro's hand where Akito couldn't see.

"Tiantida, where is she?" Akito asked putting a rice ball to her mouth.

"She is unpacking dear." Shigure said stroking Akito's hair.

"Oh, well, I must go to the bathroom." Akito said getting up.

"Okay, see you when you are done." Hiro said while eating.

"Yes..."

Akito walked into the room where Tiantida was unpacking, this is also the room in which Haru and Mai were curled up on a couch. Inuyasha was also unpacking.

"Welcome." Inuyasha and Tiantida said at the same time.

Akito pulled a knife from her kimono.

"NO!" Inuyasha said when Akito stabbed her.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tiantida said while she got stabbed.

All that was left was Mai and Haru.

Haru got up not seeing Akito to go to the bathroom.

"AHHHHH!" Mai said as Akito stabbed her.

"NO! MAI! ARE YOU OKAY!" Haru shouted after going pee.

"You're next..."

"WHAT THE HE-" Haru said as he got stabbed.

By now everyone got worried and ran in, G-Dragon and Momiji ran through everyone and made sure their girl friends were okay.

Hatori pushes them out of the way, he is the doctor after all. Haru is hugging Mai and his stomach. Inuyasha is holding her stomach. Tiantida clutched her stomach.

"TIANTIDA!" G-Dragon pushed Hatori out of the doorway and went to Tiantida. "SPEAK TO ME!"

"Shush, I'm all right, it's just a cut."

"The hell it is! You're bleeding!"

"Everyone of us is bleeding, but Mai won't wake up." Haru said with tears streaming down his face.

"Yes, you are all bleeding. Ayame, pick Haru up. Shigure, pick Mai up. Momiji, pick Inuyasha up. G-Dragon, pick Tiantida up."

They went to the hospital part of the resort. This was built because of Akito and her stabbing problem.

"Put them in beds and get me gloves."

"Here you go Hatori-Ojiisan." Kisa said giving Hatori gloves.

"Thank you Kisa, but please, I don't want you in here."

"Yes, I will go now I guess. I hope you all feel better. Mostly you sissy." Kisa said as she was crying and walking out the door.

"Kisa? Would you like to go for ice cream?" Yuki asked while checking for his wallet.

"I guess..." Kisa said wiping away her tears.

"Will Mai be okay? I don't know why I stabbed her, she is my sister, and she got stabbed the hardest." Akito said entering the room.

"She wanted to come, I couldn't hold her back any longer." Shigure said sipping soda.

"Akito, will you and Kureno please go back tot the main Sohma compound?" Hatori said checking heartbeats.

"Yes Hatori."

"Will they be okay? We were to have a fake prom because they were on vacation with us when they had their prom." Ayame said sewing together a blanket.

"Tiantida and Inuyasha will be okay in about four weeks. Haru will be okay in about one week, he didn't get stabbed hard. Mai will be monitored, it will be a miracle if she even lives." Hatori said as he looked at everyone else they were crying, Momiji for Inuyasha, G-Dragon for Tiantida, Haru, Tiantida, Inuyasha and everyone else for Mai. Everyone had previous memories with Mai. They all couldn't believe it.

"The second girlfriend I have ever had, may die soon!"

"My best friend! She was my closest friend in 8th grade!" Tiantida screamed.

"SHHHH! I love hearing your stories everyone, but most of you will have a long background story. Please, leave me to my work." Hatori said shooing them out.

"Crap, this is all my fault! We all should have just went back down to the dinner table!" Inuyasha said while coming out of sleep.

"Nah, it is not your fault, it's mine. I should have woken them up!" Inuyasha said looking at Tiantida.

"Don't blame yourselves ladies, it will make you worse." Hatori said. "If it was someone's fault it was mine, I didn't follow Akito, if I had followed her she wouldn't have stabbed anyone." Shigure said walking in again.

"Leave. Now." Hatori said looking at Shigure.

"Fine, fine, but I will have you know that I love these children more than anything!"

"Bitch!" Everyone outside of the room shouted.

"Please, Shigure, only quiet will help Mai and the others heal." Hatori said pushing Shigure out of the room.

"Okay, your choices, do I check you three first, or Mai?"

"Mai will take a while so you might want to check us first." Haru said rubbing his eyes.

"We agree." Tiantida and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Okay. First will be Tiantida, then Inuyasha, Haru, then Mai."

"Your heat rate seems normal, really the only things wrong with you is the stab, it is not in your stomach, it is in your side but feels like in your stomach."

"Inuyasha, your stab is in your breast."

They hear two giggles from outside the room.

"Get out of here Shigure and Aya!" Hatori screamed.

"Guys, get out of hear!" Haru screamed.

"Haru, your stab is in your side."

"Yeah, I figured."

"What's going on here? Why am I in here?" Mai asked while sitting up.

Haru jumped up and went to hug Mai.

"Thank God you're okay! We thought you were going to die!" Haru said kissing Mai on the lips and hugging her again.

Haru woke up while crying.

"Haru! What did you dream about last night?" Hatori asked while pacing.

"I had a dream that Mai woke up."

"Mai woke be waking up..."

"SHE'S DEAD!"

"No, not yet at least, but she is in a coma. You, Kisa, Inuyasha, Tiantida, G-Dragon, and Momiji have to talk to her gently to wake her up. You're first."

"Mai, if you can hear me and the others, please wake up."

"Kisa, you're next." Haru said walking away.

"Sissy? Are you there? I don't want you to go away forever."

"Inuyasha." Kisa said fighting back tears.

"Please don't die!" Inuyasha said while drinking water.

"Tiantida." Kisa said still fighting back tears.

"You have been my closest friend since eighth grade and I'm not gonna lose you now. Please make it through it, if not, I will meet you up there." Tiantida said crying.

"Suicidal Asian." Tamaki whispered to Hikaru.

"Boss, that isn't something to joke about, this is serious, I helped Mai move into her house, she is my friend."  
>"G-Dragon. Your turn." Kisa said crying into Hiro's chest.<p>

"Well, I have known you for a long time Mai, if you make it through this I will get you an ice cream cone everyday for two weeks."

"I wasn't done bitches." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"I am your step sister and I don't want you to die, just please make it through this!"

"I am you're cousin and you've helped me through the worst of times, Mai, please don't die, Akito didn't mean to hurt you this bad." Momiji said while crying.

"Inuyasha and Tiantida, you have healed enough to go back to your rooms if you want to.

"Nah." Tiantida and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Okay, but you will be getting up and walking around the courtyard with your blood supply once a day." Hatori said dabbing away tears.

"What about me?" Haru said looking towards Hatori.

"You will be talking to Mai a lot and trying to get her to wake up."

"Why does he get to?" Momiji asked jumping on Hatori's back.

"I know Mai's secrets."

"Creepy, but okay?" Tiantida said getting up to go on a walk.

"Whenever they are on walks you talk to Mai, I will not be in the room." Hatori said lying about the room part.

"Okay can you all please leave now?"

"Yep." They all said.

They all left.

"Mai, please, if you can hear my voice do something, better off can you please wake up?"

Mai's fingers started twitching a little.

"Thank God. If you can hear me, Mai, please wake up to relieve all of our worry."

Mai's eyelids started twitching.

"Please, Mai, wake up, G-Dragon will get you ice cream, the Host Club is going to take you out, I have nothing to offer but my unconditional love."

Mai's eyelids slowly opened.

"Why am I in here?"

"Your awake!"

Haru hugged Mai.

"She's awake!" Kisa said running in to hug Mai.

"Kisa, Haru. I'm so glad you are both here, where is Inuyasha and Tiantida?"

"Outside on a walk, I was told to try and wake you up."

"Thank goodness! Mai, once you can, you are coming shopping!" Ayame said.

"Okay Aya." Mai said rubbing her side looking at the giant bandage on her side.

"Akito did this didn't he...I mean she."

"Yep" They all said at the same time.

"How does she expect us not to hate her?" Inuyasha said coming in.

"Oh yeah, welcome back." Inuyasha said hugging Mai.

"Yay! You're awake!" Tiantida said hugging Mai, more like squeezing her though.

"Please let go." Mai asked nicely.

"Sorry!" Tiantida said giggling.

"It's okay! It just hurts a little."

"Please, everyone in their beds. I need to check you all up." Hatori said grabbing four clipboards.

"So, how did you wake up anyways?" Hatori asked while checking Inuyasha's wound.

"I at first heard a lot of voices, one after another. But then they stopped and stopped. Then, I heard Haru asked me to do something if I could hear him. So I twitched."

"Oh." Tiantida said braiding her hair.

"I wanted to twitch for everyone else too, but I...I.." Mai said starting to cry. "I...I...I just couldn't, I couldn't move, I w..was saying in my head, everyone, I'm okay. Please. Don't worry, I'm alright! But it wouldn't come out."

Just then Ren Sohma came through the door.

"Oh no..." Haru said under his breath.

"Can you please come back again Ren?" Hatori asked going in front of Mai.

Ren saw Mai in bloody clothes, and a patch around her eye.(Akito also punched Mai in the eye.)

"NO! I came to see why Mai is in the hospital." Ren said throwing her purse down.

"She is alright." Haru said calming Ren down a little.

"Are you alright? What did you do to Akito to make her do this?"

"So, I see you chose her side." Mai said with tears running down her face.

Haru went over to Mai's bed and climbed in with her and wiped her tears away.

"Why are you crying you little bitch?" Ren said with hatred.

_~Flashback~_

"_I didn't do it!" Mai said stomping her feet down hard._

"_You know you did! Admit it!" Ren said throwing Mai against a wall._

"_I didn't do it! She did!" Mai said getting up._

"_You know you did! You pushed Akito down a hill! She could be dead by tomorrow.!" _

"_I wish she would just die! She can't tell the zodiacs about her secret and I can't hug my family! She needed to be punished! I hate her!"_

"_Please, stop fighting before someone truly gets hurt." Hatori said walking in the room._

"_She threw me against a wall uncle Haa-san!"_

"_Ren! How could you do such a thing!"_

"_She pushed Akito!" _

"_I didn't do it!"_

_~Flashback end~_

"She just came in while Inuyasha and I were unpacking. Mai and Haru were on the couch asleep!" Tiantida shouted getting out of bed.

"I don't care! Mai did something to Akito! I know it!" Ren said slapping Mai's face.

"Don't hit her! She just came out of a coma!" Tiantida said running to Mai.

"I will hit my daughter if I need to! She is my daughter, she came out of my..."

"EWWWWWW! MOTHER WE DON'T NEED AN EXPLNATION!"

"Please, Ms. Sohma, if you will come with me, we have a place for people like you, the Sohma Family jail." G-Dragon said handcuffing Ren.

"My boyfriend, a cop, yay!" Tiantida said kissing him on the cheek.

"Yep, Kyo has been teaching me. Kyo is a cop after all."

"Can we please turn the T.V Hatori?" Mai asked.

"Yes, you may, just no cooking channel."

"Ok."

**The theme to The Simpsons came on**

"This is that one American cartoon right?" Kisa asked coming in the room.

"Yeah, it's funny if you get used to it." Inuyasha said coming into the room with art supplies.

"When the fuck did you leave?" Mai asked looking in Inuyasha's direction with Haru's arm around her.

"Like ten minutes ago."

"Oh. Okay, why do you have art supplies?" Tiantida asked.

"Well, you and Mai's beds are right next to each other, I figured you two could draw and make money. You both graduated, don't have a job, and need money. Haru has a job as a salesman, G-Dragon is trying to be a cop, and you guys are lazy women."

"Well, we were taking a break before continuing to be teachers at Ouran Academy." Tiantida explained.

"Oh, I will put this stuff away then." Inuyasha said looking down at the ground.

"Why? We are going to be in here for a while. Why don't we all paint?" Tiantida said. "How cute! They are asleep hugging each other!" Tiantida said quietly.

"It is nearly ten o'clock at night, I want you all to get some sleep." Hatori said sharply.

"Can we all go outside tomorrow and paint Haa-san?" Inuyasha asked letting Momiji in the bed.

"I hope we can, it looks like it will be rainy tomorrow." Tiantida said letting G-Dragon in her bed and looking on a laptop.

"How did she get a laptop?" Inuyasha asked looking sad.

"Check under your bed." Hatori said washing his face.

"Yay! This is the first time I have ever been in a hospital with a laptop..." Inuyasha said falling asleep slowly.

"Night girls and guys. If you need Ayame, Shigure or I, just press the call button." Hatori said leaving the room.

"Goodnight Hatori." all four of them said at the same time.

~Middle of the night~

~Tiantida hears breaking wood~

"G-Dragon wake up!" Tiantida whispered.

""What is it?" he whispered back.

"I think someone's breaking in!"

~G-Dragon pressed the call button~

~Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure came into the room with robes on~

"Whats up?" Shigure said rubbing his eyes.

"We think there's a robber!" Tiantida said.

"She thinks there's a robber, she heard wood breaking." G-Dragon said with his face in a pillow on the floor.

~Just in case you're wondering this is how G-Dragon ended up on the floor~

~Flashback~

"Shhhhh! Be quiet until Haa-san gets here!" Tiantida said putting her finger to her mouth.

"Fine, your being an ass though!" G-Dragon said trying ot fall asleep again.

"Bitch please, your the one who is being an ass!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

~Tiantida kicked G-Dragon onto the floor~

~End of Flashback~

"Ok, we are sorry for scaring you, but that was us. Aya needed to practice breaking wooden doors." Shigure said sleepily.

~Next day 9:00am~

"I have a question from last night

Haa-san." Tiantida said watching Hatori come through the door with breakfast.

"What?" Hatori said giving Tiantida only her drink right now.

"Why was Aya breaking wooden doors?"  
>Tiantida asked while drinking her juice.<p>

"Just practicing for some reason." Hatori said with doubt.

"Tell us the real reason Hatori, Haru and I know your lying." Mai said tears streaming down her face.

"Mai, why are you crying?" Tiantida asked rushing to Mai, spilling her juice.

"I...know the secret. I can't protect any of you any longer." Mai said wiping her tears away.

_**That was a long chapter wasn't it? It shows up on my screen as forty-one pages!**_

_**Anyways, back on track.**_

_**What will happen next? Who will come in? When will Tiantida, Inuyasha, Haru and Mai get out of the hospital?**_

_**Thank you for reading! Please review!**_

_**This is for you!**_

"_**What secret?" Tiantida asked.**_

"_**I don't know if I should say..." Mai said burrowing into Haru's chest.**_

_**Not a long preview, I'm sorry, but just wait for Chapter 4! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets

"What secret?" Tiantida asked.

"I don't know if I should say..." Mai said burrowing into Haru's chest.

"TELL ME BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled across the room.

"It's a secret I was told never to tell. It's a Sohma secret that most of the Sohmas don't know. I told Haru when we were little and got in trouble with my mother and Akito." Mai explained.

"Is it about Akito?" Tiantida asked trying to think of the secret.

"Please, don't ask, it's not that it's bad, but I think you should just try and ask tomorrow about it." Haru said.

"Okay, I'm going to a restaurant for breakfast, tell me what you want." Ayame said getting a note pad out.

"WAFFLES!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

All the Zodiacs were in the hospital room.

"Okay, sixteen orders of waffles and myself is a total of seventeen orders of waffles." Ayame said face-palming himself.

"If you don't want to carry that alone Aya, me and Haa-san will come with you!" Shigure said putting his arm around Hatori.

"Get off me." Hatori said in a mean tone of voice.

"I'll go with you guys." Rin said getting off the floor.

"Don't let her go, she will poison the waffles." Haru said while painting with Mai, Tiantida, and Inuyasha.

"This is fun!" Tiantida said throwing paint at Rin since she was in the doorway leading to the garden.

"Hey! Stop!" Rin said covering her eyes.

"Nah, it's too fun." Mai said throwing paint.

"Rin, just shut up and go take a damn bath." Kyo said throwing paint.

"Shigure, Tori-San, let's go get waffles." Aya said leaving the room.

"I have to stay here to watch these nutty people." Hatori said while playing tetris.

"I'll come with you." Yuki said walking out the door.

"Yay! Yuki wants to bond with Shigure!" Ayame said running out the door.

They went to a waffle place to get the waffles.

"Waffles, I can't wait!" Tiantida said cleaning her hands from throwing paint.

~20 minutes later~

"Waffles are here!" Ayame said walking through the door with half the pancakes.

~They all ate, the pancakes were yummy~

"It's snowing!" Mai said rushing to the window with her blood supply.

"Yes, I believe it is, but please sit down Mai otherwise you will-"

~BANG!~

"Ouch!"

"Fall." Hatori finished helping Mai off the ground.

"Can you please start listening to me for once in your life?" Hatori said getting Mai on the bed.

"Hatori is right. You went to America without permission and the biggest secret of your life-" Akito said coming in with Kureno.

"Akito, she's not ready to hear that!" Shigure yelled across the room.

"Your not a real Sohma!" Akito shouted with Kureno holding her from killing Mai.

"AKITO!" Haru yelled with G-Dragon holding him back.

"I...I...I'm n...n..not a r..r..real S...S...Sohma?" Mai said starting to cry.

"S...S...She's not a real Sohma?" Kisa said going over to Mai crying.

"The only reason you are a Sohma is because Hatori and Kana found you when they were dating and adopted you. But then Kana took you and put you in a foster home and Ren took you in." Kureno said after he had gotten Akito out.

"So Mai isn't my cousin?" Kisa asked still crying.

"No, I'm afraid not Kisa." Hatori said giving Mai and Kisa tissues.

"Wait, what is your secret that you won't tell anyone Mai?" Inuyasha asked still eating waffles and others items. ~Fat ass~

"It was before I went to America, I lived by Ouran Academy. I was best friends with Mitskuni and Takashi. In fact, I lived with them, I thought they were my brothers. Then, one day we were playing outside and I saw a shadow and Mitskuni and Takashi had went inside to go to the bathroom. By the time they cam back, the person had taken Mitskuni's mother. To this day, we don't know where she is. I think that house was a foster home come to think of it because there was so many children. There was Mitskuni, Takashi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru. They all never played with each other. I played with everyone though, in fact, Kaoru was my first boyfriend. When we found out that our 'mother' was taken we were all separated and sent to different houses. I ended up in America and then back to Japan and back to America." Mai explained with tears streaming down her face.

"That's the secret? Pretty lame if you ask me." Inuyasha said curling up in Momiji's arms.

"Bak ha mung!" Tiantida yelled to Inuyasha.

"Eee ha mung!" G-Dragon said after Tiantida.

"This is a sad moment for your friend Inuyasha." Hatori said speaking up.

~Knocking at the door~

"I will get it." Hiro said walking away from Kisa.

~Meanwhile at the door~

"Is Hatori Sohma in his office?" A girl with medium length hair the color of milk chocolate asked Hiro.

"That depends on who is asking." Hiro said meanly.

~Whisper~

"_Kana Sohma." _

"Hatori, you have a visitor at the door." Hiro said in shock.

"Send them in Hiro." Hatori replied.

"Hatori?" She asked coming in the room.

Without even turning around Hatori knew that voice.

~Flashback~

"_When snow melts what does it turn into?"_

"_It becomes water of course."_

"_Wrong! It becomes spring!"_

~End of Flashback~

"Kana Sohma." Hatori said turning his chair around.

"You told me that Mai was here so I came by to drop somethings off and tell you something." Kana said sitting on a chair.

"What did you want to tell me?" Hatori said while going through some papers.

"I love you. I want to be with you the rest of my life." Kana said with a smile on her face.

"I love you too." Hatori said giving Kana a kiss.

"Now what do have to drop off for me?" Mai asked.

"Well, I was listening outside the door and I'm pretty sure that Hatori won't tell you this, but you are the child we created, Akito told you we adopted you to protect you. But I am your real mother and Hatori is your real father. And I came to make up seventeen years of birthdays, I got you seventeen things you may like for you now." Kana said taking wrapped presents out of a bag.

"Your my mom?" Mai asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, I have come to be in your life again, and Hatori's lives." Kana said pushing presents over to Mai.

Mai was wrapped in Haru's arms.

"Go ahead, nothing is wrong with them." Kana said while looking at Mai and Haru with a puzzled face.

"Okay, hold on. Your my mom, Hatori is my father, so I am a real Sohma?" Mai asked while getting out of Haru's arms.

"Yeah, I think so. If Kana is your mom and Hatori is your father you are a true Sohma. Maybe your part of the curse!" Tiantida said getting excited.

"What animal would I be Tiantida?" Mai asked almost falling off the bed.

"Rooster." Tiantida said while drawing a rooster and holding it up.

"What the fuck is that? A jellybean?" Mai asked laughing. (Tiantida, remember a certain someone's 'jellybean'?)

"It's a damn rooster!" Tiantida said almost pushing Mai off her bed.

"Oh, and the curse is broken." Mai said getting up from laying on the bed.

"Oh, the curse...open your presents!" Kana said getting sad then happy.~Bipolar much?~

"They are all Visa gift cards." Mai said unwrapping them all.

"Yeah, I didn't know what you were into." Kana said blushing.

"Holy shit! They are all for one-hundred dollars! That means I have one-thousand and seven-hundred dollars to spend!" Mai said hugging Kana.

"You can take anyone you want. But you can't take me, I don't want to go, I would feel selfish." Kana said while hugging Mai back.

"Wait, do I still call you uncle Hatori or dad?" Mai asked while pulling out of the hug and back into Haru's arms.

"Call me dad." Hatori said checking some papers.

"You don't act happy Haa-san. You were all upset because your daughter wouldn't come out of the coma and now you barely talk to her." Ayame said taking out a pad of paper acting like a counselor.

"It is just something called not used to it. Mai has been calling me uncle Haa-san since she was little." Hatori said looking at Ayame.

"Well, some people we know are throwing a graduation party and we are going, by us I mean Mai, Tiantida, G-Dragon, Inuyasha, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro." Haru said with a smile on his face.

"When is the party?" Ayame asked getting his sewing stuff out.

"It's tomorrow, Kyo and I are hosting it." Yuki said coming in with a bag.

"Party...college girls college girls, all for me, college girls!" Shigure said with a distant look.

**BAM!**

"What do you have in there? A dictionary?" Shigure asked rubbing his head.

"No, I have 4." Yuki said walking to Mai.

"According to this chart Mai doesn't need that needle in her anymore." Kyo said looking over Hatori's shoulder.

"Yes! I can go to the party!" Mai said jumping out of Haru's arms.

"Are you wearing fake eyelashes Tiantida?" G-Dragon asked Tiantida.

"NO!" Tiantida shouted.

"I don't believe you. Close your eyes." G-Dragon said smiling.

~She closed her eyes and he kissed her.~

"Now how cute is that?" Ayame said smiling think about Mine.

"Cute enough for the internet!" Shigure said taking a picture.

"NO! GIVE ME THE DAMN CAMERA SHIGURE!" Tiantida said breaking the moment and jumping on Shigure.

~Next thing you know Shigure is in a hospital bed with an I.V. Hooked up to his arm.~

"Ouch! Haa-san! Stop poking me with needles!" Shigure said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No." Hatori said with a small grin in his face.

"What is the grin for?" Inuyasha asked while Momiji was pulling her back from killing Mai.

~Flashback~

"_Mai, are you sure this won't blow up in my face?" Inuyasha asked while they were on their walk._

"_Only if you ~giggle~ shake it. ~giggle~_

"_Okay..."_

_~FIZZ POP BAM~_

"_Damn you Mai." Inuyasha said soaking wet with Pepsi all over her running towards Mai._

"_Ahhh! Don't let her touch me!" Mai said hiding behind Haru._

~Done with Flashback~

"Don't get near her!" Haru said protecting Mai.

"SHE GOT POP IN MY FACE!" Inuyasha yelled punching Mai in arm.

"Let me just got to bed to go to the party tomorrow!" Mai said getting into her and Haru's bed they shared in the hospital room.

~The next evening~

"Do you like my dress G-Dragon?" Tiantida asked her boyfriend.

~Tiantida was wearing a sea blue dress that went down to her feet with her hair in a bun with blue pins and blue high heeled shoes.~

"You look hot!" G-Dragon said kissing Tiantida.

"Thank you!" Tiantida said blushing.

"Do I look good Momiji?" Inuyasha asked.

~Inuyasha was wearing a purple dress that was down to the floor, it was also sparkly, her hair was in a side pony tail with purple flats.~

"Yes!" Momiji said kissing Inuyasha.

"You look pretty Inuyasha!" Hunni said coming in eating cake.

"Thank you both!" Inuyasha said.

"Where the fuck is Haru?" Mai said waiting on a stool.

~Mai was wearing a red dress that went down to the floor with her hair in two buns on her head with red high heels. Little did Mai know, Haru was buying her a corsage.~

"He will surely be here soon Mai." Kisa said coming in the room.

~Kisa was wearing a pink dress down to the floor, pink flats, and her hair down in a braid.~

"You look beautiful Kisa!" Shigure said coming in with Hiro.

"You look wonderful Kisa." Hiro said shyly.

"Thank you both." Kisa said blushing.

"I'm sorry I was late!" Haru said coming in out of breath.

"Why do you have a corsage? This isn't a prom dumbass." Hiro said looking at Haru.

"It is a prom, you didn't know that? I thought

I told you." Shigure said with a confused face.

"You will modeling my dresses at the prom, I will get more business that ever!" Ayame said gloating.

"It's not a prom both of you smart asses, but I have never bought a corsage for Mai.

"Oh, that's so nice! Thank you babe." Mai said letting Haru put the corsage on her.

"G-Dragon, Momiji, Hiro, can I talk to you three in private?" Haru asked the guys shooing them out of the room.

~Outside the room where the girls couldn't hear them.~

"A blue corsage for G-Dragon, a purple corsage for Momiji, and a pink corsage for Hiro. You also need the flower pin. Blue for G-Dragon, purple for Momiji, pink for Hiro." Haru said handing them the corsages and flower pins.

"I don't mean to sound stupid, but we give these to the girls right?" Hiro said feeling dumb.

"Yes you do, I got them to match the girls' dresses." Haru said putting the pin on Hiro's suit jacket.

~The boys went back into the room.~

"Here is a corsage for you Kisa." Hiro said putting the pink flowers in Kisa's wrist.

"Here's your corsage Inuyasha!" Momiji said putting the purple flowers on her wrist.

~G-Dragon was hiding the corsage behind his back.~

"Close your eyes Tiantida..." G-Dragon said smiling.

"Okay!" Tiantida said closing her eyes.

~G-Dragon put the blue flowers on her wrist.~

"Thank you!" Tiantida said smelling the flowers.

"They have no smell Tiantida, they are fake so you can keep them forever!" Mai said grabbing Haru's wrist.

"Shigure and everyone else wants to take pictures of all of us and they rented a limo!" Momiji said grabbing Inuyasha's wrist.

"LET'S GO BITCHES!" Tiantida yelled grabbing G-Dragon's wrist.

"Okay, we will do some group shots and some individual shots." Shigure said getting the camera.

"Stand by your boyfriends and close your eyes girls." Hatori said making sure the girls' eyes were shut.

~Hatori then got Tiantida's mom, sister, and brother.~

"Tiantida, open your eyes!" Ayame yelled.

"Mom! NuiNui! AJ!" Tiantida said going to hug her family.

"We got a call from Hatori and he said you were going to a fancy dance." Tiantida's mom said hugging her daughter.

"You look nice but you don't rock the boyfriend." NuiNui said while hugging her sister.

"You look pretty Tiantida." AJ said hugging his sister.

"You kids have to go now, Tiantida, you mother will be taken care of." Shigure said with a devilish smile.

"Don't let him touch you mom!" Tiantida said getting ready for the picture.

"Okay, three two one!" Ayame said taking a picture of everybody.

"Let's get you all going now..." Kana said coming out of the room next door and wrapping her arm around Hatori.

"They sound like they want us out!" Haru said jokingly.

"We do, Akito is coming and we told her that you were all in America, she should only be here for an hour but we know how that works, we are going to store all your stuff in the secret room she doesn't know about." Kana said leaving.

"Kana can't be here either, but Tiantida's mom and family can stay, they will pretend to be extended family." Hatori said while kissing Kana goodbye.

"Okay..." Mai said leaving with Tiantida at her side.

~Two hours later~

"NO! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!" Akito yelled to Hatori, Kana had just come in the room.

"Why? I love Kana, you can't rule our lives forever!" Hatori said taking Kana in his arms.

"We are back!" Tiantida said yelling to everybody.

"Why is Akito here?" G-Dragon asked coming in the room.

"Well, she didn't want to leave and we can't get her out of her..." Ayame said drinking tea with Tiantida's family.

"Oh no, why did she break my laptop? That's how I check the weather!" Inuyasha yelled mourning the loss of her laptop.

"Well, she broke my phone!" Momiji said mourning his phone.

"Where is Mai and Haru?" Kana asked Tiantida.

"They are coming, they wanted to clean the limo a little." Tiantida said while biting her lip.

"What happened?" Kana asked while staring Tiantida down.

"We went to get food and we had a food fight." Inuyasha said picking stuff off her dress.

"Sorry, we wanted to clean the limo a little, we felt bad." Mai said coming in with Haru right behind her.

"It's snowing, in summer." Haru said while wiping snow off him.

"Yeah, it's pretty heavy." Mai said licking snow off her lip.

"Mai, we need to you know..." Tiantida said leaving with Mai into the hospital room.

"Oh yea, we will be right back." Mai said running with Tiantida.

"You better not be pregnant!" Kana yelled after them.

"No way! Then we would have to bring Inuyasha and Kisa with us!" Tiantida yelled to Kana.

~They went into the hospital room~

"We need to get your leg and arm bandaged up soon or people will wonder what's up!" Tiantida said searching for the medical supplies.

~The people had been at the party when they went to leave Mai fell down and scraped her right arm and left leg. They were so bad they were bleeding badly so Mai and Haru stayed in the limo and fixed them best as they could. Mai had been wearing Haru's jacket.~

"Found them!" Mai said coming out of a closet.

~See what I did there?~

"Okay, hurry and get on a chair! Your lucky I took a medical class in Laos!" Tiantida said wrapping Mai's arm and leg up.

"Okay, now we need to sneak to where our clothes are, there is a tunnel that goes up to the attic from here." Mai said climbing in an air duct.

~They climbed in the air duct and met the others in the attic.~

"I need a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt!" Mai said while Haru threw her clothes to her.

"What is all the racket up here?" Kana said coming in to the attic.

"Shit! Hide behind the boxes!" Tiantida whispered to Mai.

~She hid behind the boxes~

"Where is Mai?" Kana asked looking around.

"She went to the bathroom Kana, there is no worry." Tiantida said standing in front of the box.

~Cough~

"What was that?" Kana asked trying to look behind the box.

"That was...Momiji!" Tiantida said while keeping Kana from looking behind the box.

"SPIDERS! AHHHHHHH!" Mai said running from behind the box.

"Dammit Mai, you ruined it!" Tiantida said pushing Mai.

"OUCH! THAT HURT!" Mai said biting Tiantida.

"WHAT ARE YOU MAD?" Tiantida yelled while giggling.

"Stop mocking me!" Haru said with a knock on the head.

"No, really though, that was my bad arm!" Mai said with tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry!" Tiantida said blushing.

"Don't worry it will be okay." Haru said wrapping his arms around Mai.

"What bad arm!" Kana yelled going to Mai.

"Uhhhh, I bumped my funny bone, so it is my bad arm." Mai explained wrapping her arms backward around Haru.

"What's all the fucking screaming up here!" Tiantida's mom Sami came in yelling.

"Nothing Sami, Mai bumped her funny bone. We should go and let them finish changing." Kana said pulling Sami out of the room.

"Ok." Sami replied going out of the attic.

"Never again will we ever mention this." Inuyasha said coming from behind a chest with Momiji.

"Just finish getting dressed!" Mai said while getting her pants on.

"How did Kana not see the bandages on Mai?" Inuyasha asked while getting a shirt on.

"It is really dark up here." Haru said while getting socks on.

~They all finished getting dressed and went downstairs.~

"Why do the guys have their girlfriend's clothes on and vise versa?" Kana and Sami said giggling.

"Shit! Let's go change in our room!" Tiantida said pulling G-Dragon.

"This is funny and all but yea, let's go Tiantida!" G-Dragon said following Tiantida.

"Crap! This always happens in the dark!" Inuyasha said hiding behind Momiji.

"Let's go change." Momiji said pulling Inuyasha.

"I have to get this bra off, how do girls wear these things!" Haru said retreating into Mai and Haru's room.

"Yea, we get used to it!" Mai said following Haru.

~They went and changed into their own clothes.~

"Ok, we have our own clothes on now!" Tiantida said coming out of the room.

"What? I thought it was night when we changed?" G-Dragon said following.

"I think we fell asleep." Mai said coming out of the room with Inuyasha.

"Momiji and Haru are still asleep." Inuyasha said sitting down.

"Hunni and Kyoya are still sleeping too." Tamaki said coming into the room.

"Oh, okay. I wanted to make breakfast for everyone." Tiantida said while putting an apron on.

"Just make it Tiantida, they will wake up when they smell it. They are boys after all!" Mai said getting another apron on.

"HEY!" The hosts yelled.

"It's true, that's what men do." Haruhi said sitting on the couch.

"It's true, men do that, I should know, I am a man." G-Dragon said putting his arms around Tiantida.

"I should know, I grew up with men, the only girl in the house until Kagura and Kisa came though." Mai said while frying an egg and bacon.

"What smells so good in here?" Momiji said coming in the room.

"Told you so!" Haruhi said while getting money from Hikaru.

"It's too bad we didn't start that summer nail salon." Mai said eating her food.

"Hey everyone, where is Mai?" A blonde haired. Blue eyed American boy came in the room saying.

"Shit..." Mai said hiding her face.

"Who are you and why are you asking for Mai?" Haru said stepping in front of Mai.

"Haru, babe, this is Connor." Mai said getting up from the table and putting her dishes away and cleaning them.

"Mai was my girlfriend in America." Connor said still standing in the doorway, kinda.

~If you re-read chapter 2, you will find a clue!~

"Why are you here Connor?" Mai asked drying her hands and wrapping her arm around Haru.

"Connor, did you find her?" A boy about the same height as Connor with black hair and almond shaped eyes came in.

"Tiantida?" He said.

"Jimmy?" Tiantida said wrapping her arm around G-Dragon.

"How did you two meet?" Inuyasha, knowing both the boys.

"Well, I went back to Minnesota from North Dakota to Richfield to find Mai, and I met Jimmy because he said he knew Mai." Connor explained coming closer to Mai.

"What did he just say?" Haru said in Japanese.

"He explained how him and Jimmy met." Tiantida said going closer to G-Dragon.

"Is this the guy you said that you had to leave behind?" Hikaru said while eating 'commoners' noodles.

"So, is this your boyfriend now?" Connor said grabbing Mai's waist.

"Yes, don't touch me there Connor!" Mai said pulling away from Connor.

"I bet I kiss better then he does Connor said kissing Mai.

"Get away from me! Kyo! Yuki! Haru! Shigure! Hatori! Hiro! Ayame! Momiji! G-Dragon! Kazuma! Ritsu! Kureno! Help me!" Mai said while Connor kissed her again.

"Weren't we supposed to stay for only two months?" Kyo said walking in the room with Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Hiro, Kisa(she had her arm around Hiro), Kazuma, Ritsu, and Kureno.

"I believe so." Yuki said. "Mai is in trouble!" He finished.

~All the guys ran and got Connor off Mai.~

"HELP ME TOO!" Tiantida said because Jimmy was trying to kiss her.

~They got him off too, Connor and Jimmy got locked in a room.

~Akito came in the room~

"I was really hoping she would stay away." Ritsu said running to his room.

"It's a good thing Ritsu has boy clothes in his closet." Shigure said sitting down.

~Yuki walked out of the room and came in about five minutes later with a tall, blonde girl with her arm around him.~

"Hello everyone, I've heard so much about you all!" She said.

"Everyone, this is Kyoto. My girlfriend." Yuki said with a smile.

"Ah, it's nice to see you smile Yuki-kun." Tiantida said while throwing an egg at him.

"Fuck you." Yuki said in Tiantida's direction.

"Don't start a fight children!" Ayame said while he was braiding his hair and trying to braid Hatori's hair.

"Ayame, stop, no throwing eggs." Hatori said slapping Aya away.

"Tiantida, G-Dragon, Inuyasha, Momiji, Mai, we will be leaving in two days, Hiro and Kisa will be living with me, G-Dragon, and Momiji." Haru said starting to pack some stuff.

"What! I don't want to leave, Tiantida, Inuyasha, and I will have to clean, cook and do other shit we don't want to!" Mai said packing.

"I hate all of that stuff, I'm too lazy, can't we move into the resort or find a big place we can all fit in?" Tiantida said falling back.

"We could look at some houses, it would be a good idea." Mai said throwing a bottle of Tiantida's lotion at her.

"Thanks, I was looking for this." Tiantida said while putting the lotion on.

"Weren't you and Tiantida going to teach at Ouran though?" G-Dragon said while making some California Rolls for the trip home.

"Wait, did I say home in two days? Crap, I meant we will be taking a trip for three days and get home in four days." Haru said still packing things from the living room.

"Haru! Put those back!" Kana said sitting on a couch listening to everybody.

"Ladies, go to room to pack your stuff, men, go to your room to pack your stuff." Shigure said while drinking coffee.

~The girls' room~

"This trip could be fun of you think about it, we have money to buy stuff from the places we go to!" Tiantida said while getting all her clothes from the closet.

"I guess so, I just hope the guys have a good car for it since we will have to take turns driving." Inuyasha said from the bathroom getting her stuff.

"This is what G-Dragon went out for, he went for a nice big van that even has a table in it, we are the ones who need to go get food." Mai said finding her diary under Inuyasha's pillow.

"I might have read your diary Mai." Inuyasha said coming from the bathroom.

"Come here girls!" Hatori said shouting from the living room.

"Okay!" The girls said at the same time.

"Where is Kisa?" Hatori asked turning towards them.

"With Hiro, they went for a walk." Tiantida said while starting for the room.

"Ok." Kana said coming out of the room.

~Kisa and Hiro came in the room.~

"Kisa, start packing, we leave tomorrow for a three day trip and on the fourth day we will be home, leaving tomorrow is for buying supplies." Haru said grabbing Hiro's arm.

"WE LEAVE TOMORROW!" Tiantida said from her room.

"Yep." Haru said going to his room.

"We have to turbo pack!" Tiantida said standing up.

"I'll call our 'turbo packers'." Inuyasha said getting her phone out.

~10 minutes later~

"We are here Inuyasha, what happened, what is the emergency?" Tamaki said running in the room with the Hosts, Haruhi was sleeping in her room though.

"Boys, we need you to pack all of our stuff, we will give you each twenty-thousand yen." Mai said sitting on the bed.

"We could do that, but what about the bras and other girly stuff?" Tamaki asked with a grin.

"We will have Haruhi do that." Tiantida said while sitting with Mai.

"Yep, we already figured this out." Haruhi said starting to get all the bras and other girly stuff and put them in the bags.

~20 minutes later they were done packing~

"Thanks boys." Inuyasha said handing each person their yen.

"Okay, lets go tell the guys we are done!" Tiantida said getting up from the bed.

"The guys need the hosts to pack now." Inuyasha said while getting up.

"Do we just leave Mai here since she is sleeping?" Tamaki asked poking Mai.

"She said she would help Haru, let's have Haru wake her up, whenever I try to she almost kills me!" Tiantida said walking into the boys' room.

"Haru, go wake your girlfriend up!" Inuyasha said poking Haru.

"Okay." Haru said going into the girls' room.

"Okay host club, start packing!" G-Dragon said as Haru and Mai came in the room.

"Okay." Kyoya said while packing their room.

~5 minutes later they were done with the boys' room~

"Now we have to go pack our stuff, we are going with you." Hikaru said holding his hand out for money.

"Oh yeah, here is twenty-thousand yen." Haru said while giving them each their share of yen.

"Thanks, we will go pack now!" Hunni said going out of the room.

"I'm going to bed." Mai said laying down by Haru, he was already asleep.

"Huh, I guess it is night." Inuyasha said laying down with Momiji on his bed.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed too!" Tiantida said laying with G-Dragon on his bed.

"Girls? Boys?" Hatori yelled in the girls' room.

"Girls? Boys?" Hatori yelled from the living room again.

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

"Be ready by 7:30am." Hatori yelled.

"Yeah, whatever dad!" Mai said hugging Haru and falling asleep.

"Shut your mouth Hatori!" Tiantida said wrapping her arms around G-Dragon and falling asleep.

"Fuck you all!" Inuyasha said wrapping her arms around Momiji and falling asleep.

"Go to bed people!" Kisa yelled putting her arms around Hiro.

"Go to bed you guys." Hatori said going to a meeting for the older people in the house.

This meeting was made up of, Ayame, Hatori, Shigure, Kana, Kureno, Ritsu, and Ri.

"Okay, sorry I am late." Hatori said walking in the room and grabbing a box of fried squid.

"It's alright Tori-san." Ayame said chewing chicken.

"Ok, how are we going to get those eight up plus us seven?" Kana said eating some rice.

"Easy, we all have an alarm clock, we all just out the volume on high." Hatori said chewing squid.

~10 minutes later the meeting was over~

"Ok, everyone go to bed please, we all have to get up early!" Shigure said going to his room.

~Morning 7:30am~

~ALARMS~

"AHHHHHH!" The eight and seven older people yelled in unison.

~They all got dressed by 8:00~

"This puts our whole trip off schedule, and the girls didn't buy food." Hatori said while pacing back and forth.

"Hatori, let's just go, we can buy food along the way." Tiantida said while looking up from the map that Tiantida, G-Dragon, Inuyasha, Momiji, Mai, Haru, Kisa and Hiro were looking at.

"This is confusing!" Mai said walking from the map.

"Okay, come on, we are leaving." Kana said walking to the car.

"Can we sleep?" Tiantida said getting in the car.

"After we get breakfast." Kana said sitting next to Hatori in the passengers seat.

"Why after? I'm lazy." Tiantida said falling back in her seat.

"We forgot the Hosts you guys." Mai said getting out of the car.

~Mai and the Hosts came back~

"Okay, McDonalds for breakfast!" Hatori said while the Hosts were getting in the car.

"Is this seat taken Tiantida?" Kaoru asked before sitting down.

"No, go ahead and sit Kaoru!" Tiantida said turning back to Mai and talking.

~Just to note the van was 2 seats across and 11 front to back. Kaoru sat behind Tiantida~

"I wish our boyfriends didn't have to sit in front of us!" Mai said leaning forward towards Haru.

"I know! It sucks!" Tiantida said while leaning back.

"We can keep you company, your boyfriends will most likely talk with their friends the whole time!" Kaoru said leaning towards Tiantida.

~At McDonalds they got breakfast and got back on the road~

"I wanna sit by Haru this time, you gonna be okay alone Tiantida?" Mai asked getting ready to get back in the van.

"Yeah, I'll find someone to sit by." Tiantida said going towards Kaoru.

"Hi Tiantida!" Kaoru said turning from his brother.

"Hey Kaoru, you wanna sit by me in the van?" Tiantida said hiding her eyes from the sun.

"Sure." Kaoru said getting in the van with Tiantida.

"Pshhh, she's my girlfriend, not his!" G-Dragon said crossing his arms sitting in front of Haru.

"Don't worry G-Dragon, Tiantida will come around and want to sit with you!" Momiji said giving G-Dragon a hug.

"I'm going to sit by Kaoru the whole trip!" Tiantida said from the almost back.

"Momiji, fuck you!" G-Dragon said turning away from Momiji.

"Hatori! You need to do something about this!" Kana said handing Hatori the map.

"What?" Hatori asked while looking at the map.

"We can't take that road, there is an accident!" Kana said worryingly.

"Okay, we will take a back road which will mean we have to take two extra days." Hatori said giving the map to Kana and starting the car.

"Tiantida, during the extra days wanna still sit by me?" Kaoru said.

"Sure Kaoru!" Tiantida said putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Sure, why not? I won't ever get to see her this trip!" G-Dragon whispered to himself.

"Get over it. She will ask to sit by you, I'm sure of it." Haru said to G-Dragon.

~They drove one day and G-Dragon looked back and here is what he saw...~

"NO!" G-Dragon yelled as he looked back and saw Tiantida's head on Kaoru's shoulder.

"What! What happened G-Dragon!" Mai said rocketing up getting up from the van floor.

"We are gonna buy a new van here people! Get your shit out and get the fuck out of the car!" Hatori said rubbing his eyes.

"Yay!" Mai said grabbing her 7 bags.

"What!" Tiantida said getting up and grabbing her bags.

"We are moving vans!" Mai said while getting out of the car.

"We have one lined up, it has beds and stuff, it is like one of those huge ones!" Kana said stepping in front of the new van.

"Yes!" Inuyasha said with her arm around Momiji.

~All the couples has their arms around each other, except G-Dragon and Tiantida, Tiantida had her arm around Kaoru.~

"We will also be stopping at a beach on the way home." Hatori said while getting in the drivers side.

"Yay! I love beaches!" Mai said loading her stuff under her bed.

"I like beaches as long as Kyo doesn't try to kill me." Haru said putting his stuff under Mai's bed.

~There were bunks beds, the guys slept above their girlfriends~

"Hikaru! Will you sleep on the top or bottom?" Kaoru said putting their stuff under the bottom bed.

"I'll sleep on the top since I'm older." Hikaru said climbing on the top bunk.

"Okay." Kaoru said going to sleep on his bed.

"Okay, our stuff is under the bed Tiantida!" G-Dragon said looking up and realizing Tiantida was sleeping.

"Everyone take a nap, we won't be stopping for about four hours!" Shigure said crawling in his bed.

"Kyoya! Your sleeping on the bottom!" Tamaki said while climbing on the top bunk.

"Takashi! I want the top bunk! Can you please lift me up?" Hunni asked eating a strawberry.

"Ok Mitskuni." Mori said lifting Hunni up.

"Thanks Takashi!" Hunni said covering up with his covers.

"Kana, you want to drive for a bit please? I would ask Shigure or Ayame, but..." Hatori said while Shigure and Aya were playing with baby toys.

"Yeah, at the next rest stop." Kana said going to sleep.

"Of course." Hatori said continuing driving.

~Just then, after G-Dragon had been sleeping, he looked for Tiantida. Guess what he saw...~

"TIANTIDA! KAORU! KISSING! I HATE YOU KAORU!" G-Dragon said while storming to wake Haru up.

"AHH! Rin! Don't kill me!" Haru said waking up.

"Dude, what the hell were you dreaming about?" G-Dragon said.

"Nothing, forget I said anything, why did you wake me up?" Haru said getting up and stretching.

"Look, back there." G-Dragon said glancing at where Tiantida and Kaoru were still kissing.

"Oh, let me get Mai up." Haru said waking Mai up gently.

"What?" Mai said getting up and stretching.

Haru pointed at Tiantida.

"Oh. I will talk to her." Mai said giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"T! Rainbow cake!" Mai said sitting in the booth with the table and rainbow cake.

"YUMMY!" Tiantida said breaking the cake and running to Mai.

"So, what's going on with you and Kaoru?" Inuyasha said coming to the table.

"Crap, you know about that too? Does everyone?" Tiantida asked dropping her fork.

"Sis, I have a favor to ask." Kyo went to Mai and sat down by her.

"What do you want? I thought you didn't want me to be your sister." Mai said turning away.

~FLASHBACK~

"I was hoping you wouldn't wake up." Kyo said while sitting on a chair next to Mai's hospital bed.

"I thought you were my brother, you're supposed to be glad I'm okay." Mai said sitting up.

"Yea, you and Akito are the younger kids, you get more attention." Kyo said turning towards Mai.

"You get attention too." Mai said laying back down.

"I don't even want you to be my sister." Kyo sad getting up and walking away.

~FLASHBACK END~

The words echoed in Mai's head "I don't even want you to be my sister."

"Get away." Mai said pushing him off.

"Damn cat." Mai said going back to the conversation.

"Everyone on this bus knows." Inuyasha said stealing some rainbow cake.

"Does G-Dragon?" Tiantida said sinking lower.

"Yep." Mai said while looking towards G-Dragon.

"Damn, he's crying, what do I do?" Tiantida said sinking lower.

"Talk to him, tell him it was a mistake." Mai said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha said looking at Mai.

"I have to pee to you know!" Mai said to Inuyasha and Tiantida.

"G-Dragon, can I talk to you?" Tiantida asked going over to G-Dragon.

"Don't you want to talk with Kaoru?" G-Dragon said turning away.

"Kaoru wouldn't let go of me, he held me there! I couldn't get out of his grip!" Tiantida said starting to cry.

"But you guys flirt all the time!" G-Dragon said turning towards Tiantida.

"It's not flirting, we are friends." Tiantida said.

"You two never stop talking though! I'm jealous!" G-Dragon yelling so loud everyone heard him.

"Dude, cool it, I'm done with Tiantida, Haruhi is single now and needs some cheering up." Kaoru said walking over to G-Dragon and Tiantida.

"All you do is cheering up? I thought you kissed Tiantida because you liked her?" Hikaru said coming in by Kaoru.

"Hikaru, you weren't supposed to say that!" Kaoru said blushing.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I couldn't keep it to myself!" Hikaru said hugging Kaoru.

"You two need to stop that and get lives." Mai said coming in behind Tiantida.

"Be careful what you say Mai, you will be teaching them at Ouran Academy, they can make your life horrible." Haru said coming and putting his arm around Mai.

"Everyone get in the dining area." Hatori said still driving.

"Why?" Tiantida said going to the seats.

"Because, we are picking Akito up at a nearby train station, no, wait, go to your beds and talk, you will be better then." Hatori said stopping at a rest stop,

"Okay." Tiantida said going on her bed.

~Next thing the younger people knew, they were picking Akito up the next day.~

"Hello everyone." Akito said coming in the door.

"Hi Akito." Tamaki said.

"We are going to go home now." Hatori said.

"But what about the other stuff we were gonna do?" Mai said tearing up.

"Fine, we will go to the beach and find a hotel near it, the we will head home.

"Yay!" Tiantida said jumping in the air.

"But right after the beach and hotel we need to get home for school!" Kana said looking back with a smile.

"Kana, you didn't tell Mai the truth about her parents did you?" Akito said laying down.

"I don't have family do I?" Mai said going to sleep.

"Nope." Kana said looking back at the road.

~Next day at the hotel before the beach.~

"This food is horrible." Hatori said throwing his food away.

"Yeah." Everyone repeated in unison.

"JINX! YOU ALL OWE ME A SODA!" Tiantida shouted.

~At the beach.~

"It's so pretty!" Mai said looking at the blue water and sunny sky.

"Move out of my way!" Akito said pushing a random person out of her way.

~They got donw with the beach and went home.~

"Okay! School shopping for Inuyasha and NuiNui!" Kana said grabbing the keys to her car.

"Okay, be back in an hour or we leave for Karuizawa without those two!" Mai shouted behind them.

~Thirty minutes later the girls came back.~

"Okay, we got everything packed and ready to go! Get in the Tahoe!" Haru said getting in the Tahoe.

"Okay! Let me check you in at the front of the tahoe!" Mai said getting in front of the Tahoe.

~She checked in: Kisa, Hiro, G-Dragon, Inuyasha, Momiji, Tiantida, and Haru.~

"Okay, everybody is here!" Mai said getting in the front seat by Haru.

"See you next time you visit!" Kana yelled when they left.

~They went back to their house.~

"The house, it's...gone." Mai said when they pulled into when should have been their drive-way.

"Oh no, it looks like it burnt down." Haru said looking at the house closer when they got out of the car.

"What are we going to do?" Tiantida said tearing up.

"I don't quite know." Mai said turning back tot he car.

_~End of Chapter 4-Secrets~_

_Wow, that was long huh? I didn't think it would be this long! I'm sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger! Here is a preveiw for you..._

"_Well, here it is, the record of the fire department calls lately." A woman at a big desk said giving a paper to Mai._

"_Here it is! The fire department was called to our house right after we left? That's weird." Mai said passing the paper around._

_Tune in for the next Chapter coming soon! _


End file.
